reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JackFrost23/Multiplayer Cheating Confirmed
*Sigh* So this weekend, while my posse was playing Red Dead Multiplayer, we had a bloke named H3AVY JOCK join our party. JOCK and I do not get along because I've called his friends out for cheating in the past. Why he stayed in the party is a mystery... Well, my buddy Flash casually brings up that he discovered a video on YouTube showing someone using a new set of cheats provided by modio that allows the Single Player cheats menu to be available in Multiplayer. Despite the dour tone in which Flash described the video, Jock enthusiastically chimes in: "Oh, that's 4.0!" After which you could almost hear him realize who it was he was talking to. The silence in the party was deafening. He slipped quietly out of it without saying another word. But I'm glad he inadvertently blurted that out because it has shown me that my accusations are not unfounded. Also, on a related note, we had another H3AVY confirm cheating for us as well. We had Brit in our posse/party by the name of H3AVY TWO (he claims it's to make fun of the TWOs, but I don't really get it) and we had a great time playing with him, he was a pretty amiable chap. But then in one session, we started finding this character by the name of pork n moms (hereinafter referred to as porks his mom). After about the third mention by someone in the party that porks his mom was pulling bullshit, I wondered aloud: "Hey, y'know, that name is really similar to CHICKENanddBEER (hereinafter referred to as DICKHEADanddQUEER - I know you read these posts buddy, and reply to them anonymously, so I hope you like your new name), I wonder if he's changed his gtag?" Within the next 5 minutes, Flash says, "Dammit, the session's been poisoned, DICKHEADanddQUEER is here." Again, proving that my suspicion was not entirely unfounded. Then H3AVY TWO adds: "What? That guy? He's rubbish!" I asked him to clarify what he meant by "rubbish" and he said he meant that the guy couldn't play the game well. And to prove it, TWO killed DICKHEADanddQUEER and porks his mom repeatedly, reiterating that he thought they were rubbish. When we informed H3AVY TWO that they are cheats, he wouldn't believe us based on his kill streak against them. "Well, they just entered the session and haven't joined their posse yet, so I'm not surprised that they didn't do too well this time around", I said. H3AVY was unmoved by the accusations and asked us to remain in the session so he could prove his claim that they were rubbish. "Alright," I said, "but keep this conversation in mind during the next match when they posse up and become invincible Supermen." H3AVY chuckled like I was exaggerating and went diving into a match in which he saw his ass get handed to him repeatedly and winding up with a negative KDR - something he is not used to at all being as good as he is at the game. (Sorry if I'm being vague about the specifics of what he said/saw, but, again, I don't want to let these cheaters know how they can cover their cheating better.) After which he had to admit that these guys were definitely pulling some major bullshit. He even made the comment that he couldn't understand why people would cheat in a game that isn't that hard to play, and we all agreed with him. So corroboration from two different H3AVYs on cheating... Who'd a thunk it? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts